Bless this home
by loveblindslogic
Summary: Bella is a suburban house wife with a beautiful daughter and a cheating husband. As more and more problems get dumped on Bella lap she must decide if she wants to save her relationship. For Emma sakes.


** I wanted to clean up my story, because I will be taking my time and writing a sequel to this story. Please read and review! I do not own Twilight. **

"_Is it better to love and lost or is it better not to love at all?"_

* * *

I look at my beautiful daughter laying in her toddler bed; I adjust the covers to cover her legs, I looked at her face one last time for the night. Her brown hair soft as silk braided into a pony tail she breathe silent puffs of air between her pink lips. I turned of the expenseive pink lamp Alice insisted tied the room together which is also pink. Alice, just thinking her name brings pain to my heavy heart, she knew, she knew the pain he would cause me but she didn't say a word. I turn down the hallway to Edward and I bedroom, seems more just like my bedroom lately. Its work, he would say sneaking in at four in the morning.

I slip into bed letting his faint scent engulf me in bitter-sweet memories. when we would talk and laugh about nothing at all. When a storm would come in to town how we would snuggle Emma close. I hated this feeling, worthless, unloved and unapreaticed. I hated thinking about Edward wrapped around his blond tramp doing god know what. Like every night for three years I cried myself to sleep. How in the hell do I even still have tears?

I cracked open my eyes dried with tears, and look around the bedroom. Edwards black pants laid on the hardwood floor his green shirt wrinkled and a button missing on the collar was next to the lounged chair we got for our wedding. I slowly sat up and put my feet inside my worn house shoes. I splashed cold water on my face and dried it with my face rag. I pulled whatever ounce of life left and walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Emma nearly knocked down her chair to get to me. Emma is the only thing that can make me truly smile. "Good morning to you to Emma baby." I wrapped my arms around her and buried my nose in her hair. She still smelled like baby powder and peaches, the best smell in the world. "Daddy's making waffles!" She smiled showing her missing front teeth. I just smiled, that's his way of apologizing to a five-year old, which mean he hurt her feelings that made me angry. "Oh, really? What the special occasion?'' I stood up straight, putting Emma back on the floor waiting for Edward to turn around. He sighed and cleared his throat but didn't face me like a coward. " I told Emma I would take her to the park today but I can't. I need to do some paper work at the hospital." "Yeah? Well Emma dear why don't you go sit on the porch and wait for mama to come out?"

Not even thinking twice about it she grabbed her crayons and paper and skipped out the door. I turned my attention back to Edward. "Paperwork? You never late that stop you before-"

"Yes dammit paperwork! I just want to get a little work done; sorry I can't bend to every wish Emma makes!"

"Edward! Don't lie! A year ago if you was at work and Emma called you you'd be here ten minutes flat just to play tea party!"

His voice started to rise a bit higher. "Edward, giving the child pancakes and candy isn't going to work forever, you need to start being a farther or lose her." In a few quick strides he made his way towards me.

"Bella stop, what do you think this is? I love you and Emma." He put his hand on my cheek, and smiled his I can get away with anything grin. The sound of smacking his hand away dropped his act. "Edward, I will take Emma to the park, but I want you home early to spin time with her." I turn around and walked towards the porch. Ending another argument for the day.

I walked out into the cool early morning air watching as the leafs slowly break off the trees and flutter to the green grass below. Under the old oak tree sat Emma picking the flowers with her tiny fingers and placing them in her braids. "Emma, come on breakfast is almost ready." At the sound of my voice she looked up and smiled and happily skipped up the porch.

Edward was gone to work and Emma was ready to go to the park. "Mom hurry!" She tapped her hand on my leg her patients wearing thin. "Hold on Emma, I want to make sure I have everything. Just wait by the door." With one last huff she turned on her heel and walked towards the door. "We can't stay long maybe thirty minutes. Mommy has to be some where." Out of all the things I expect her to say I never expected this.

"Mommy? Do you still love daddy?" I dropped the paperwork in my hands and turn to look at her face. Haven't I done everything to keep our problems a secret? I made excuse after excuse why he wasn't there, had she not believe me? realizing she wanted a answer I had to think quick.

* * *

** Is this better than the original? Tell me what you think! I need a Beta also. **


End file.
